


Only If For A Night

by Crazyloststar



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Inspired by Ladyhawke (1985), M/M, Shapeshifting, subtle hints at gladnoct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-24 17:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21342367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyloststar/pseuds/Crazyloststar
Summary: “I haven't seen a battle chocobo before, only read about them in fairy tales.” He stepped up closer, and Ignis stepped back, his hands still trailing through the feathers lightly.“Prom is...special. Fit for combat, it seemed a waste to not put him to use.”“May I?” Noctis motioned his hand. He caught how Ignis actuallylookedat the bird, and then nodded, before returning his gaze to Noctis and he realized he had not been nodding at him.“Of course. Gently though. He’s still adjusting to strangers touching him.”Noctis lifted his hand up. The bird, Prom, looked at him through the eye holes in his face plate — they were bright, almost purple. It hesitated, then lowered his beak to push against Noctis’s hand.“Oh, he likes you.” Ignis gave a soft laugh.***On the run from their lost Kingdom, Noctis and Gladio encounter an unlikely pair. It turns out they have the same goal, to reclaim what they have lost. But there is more to these strangers than meets the eye.written for the 2019 promnis big bang
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 62
Kudos: 122
Collections: 2019 Promnis Big Bang





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This was written for the 2019 Promnis Big Bang! I've been so excited for this event to kick off, and to share what I've been working on. \o/
> 
> You don't need to know the movie for this story - it's just loosely inspired by, but everything you'll need to know is revealed here. 
> 
> Shout out to [Sihaya](https://twitter.com/Sihaya_art) for the amazing art they created for this! <3 
> 
> And thanks so much to the Big Bang team, the mods, and my editor Gem for all your support and help while I worked on this! This was the first Big Bang I've been a part of, and it was a great experience. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy the story!! Thanks for stopping by.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Where are we going?” Noctis shouted to Gladio’s back as they kept running. The sounds of soldiers behind them, swords clanging shields and cutting down small trees and branches, echoed around them.
> 
> “We’re just running!” Gladio yelled back.

Noctis didn’t know what he had done to deserve his world crumbling around him in a matter of hours. As he and Gladio ran through the forest to escape the castle, he tried to go through every moment where he could have incurred the wrath of the gods, but nothing seemed to speak to the amount of shit he was getting dealt in that moment.

Gladio prevented another large branch from cutting him down by the throat with a string of curse words that Noctis more than agreed with.

“Where are we going?” Noctis shouted to Gladio’s back as they kept running. The sounds of soldiers behind them, swords clanging shields and cutting down small trees and branches, echoed around them.

“We’re just running!” Gladio yelled back.

“Some plan!” But there was no time to argue — they had to just. Get out of there. Get to safety from the Niflheim Empire who had just ransacked and destroyed his _home_. He hadn’t even had time to mourn that his dad was probably dead, same with Gladio’s, along with everyone they knew, because the first order Gladio had in the event of an attack was to get the Prince somewhere safe.

At least they were doing _that_.

They made it to a clearing, and Gladio stopped with his arm outstretched for Noctis to halt behind him. He looked around and drew his sword.

“Shit,” Gladio kept moving with an arm almost wrapped around Noctis.

“What?”

“I think we’re surrounded.” Noctis could see him take a deep breath and let it out. “Just remember your training.”

Noctis unsheathed his own sword. He knew how to fight, but of course it was preferred he not have to take on anyone in a battle. But well. Circumstances.

Slowly soldiers started to step out of the trees and into the clearing. He knew they wanted to take him alive — having the Prince [or King? What was he now?] of Insomnia alive was more valuable to them. But he would rather die than become their prisoner to parade around and use as a tool.

And well he’d really rather just not die.

Gladio roared and charged a handful of soldiers who approached, and Noctis followed him, attacking them from the side. They took out a few easily, but there were many and they slowly started closing in. Blood covered Noctis soon and he nearly tripped over several bodies. He had never been in an actual fight, just the trainings with Gladio, and this was every bit worse than anything he could have imagined…

A sound made everyone freeze — like a bird but something he had never heard before, a high-pitched call — and then there were daggers flying past him. Gladio tackled Noctis to the ground and he face planted into the leaves, choking on their taste.

“Stay down!” Gladio ordered as he got up.

Noctis lifted his face up to see …

A chocobo? Wearing armor?

And then he saw another person in a mask, throwing daggers at the soldiers faster than they could turn and look. But the chocobo was there in battle armor, attacking and dodging the swings of swords.

_Fuck this. _

Noctis stood up and went to help cut down a few of the soldiers as well. The assassin was really taking the brunt with Gladio and even the bird. It was a crazy sight and one clearly even the Imperials weren’t prepared for. As the last of the soldiers dropped, Noctis sank to his knees for a breath and looked up to Gladio, a bloody mess, and the unknown assassin.

He was calm, but kept the mask over his mouth and his hood up. It put Noctis on edge to see he was hiding his identity. He wore spectacles, which was weird to see on someone who fought like that. He didn’t even look at Noctis though. He went immediately to the chocobo and ran his gloved fingers through yellow gold feathers, cooing. The bird preened and nuzzled his hand and then against his chest.

Noctis wiped his blade on the grass and then sheathed it. He rose. “Who are you?”

The man spun to look at him as if he had forgotten Noctis was there. Gladio stood beside him, arms crossed.

“Ah,” he turned and fell to one knee, his right arm crossed over his torso, so his fist rested over his heart.

“Ignis Scientia, Your Highness.”

Noctis lifted his chin despite the nerves flaring up in his gut. It was rare for him to be recognized outside of the castle. “How did you know it was me?”

“No one else would hold the ire of an entire army. Word of the attack on Insomnia has already reached the village.”

“And what, you just happened to be in the area?” Gladio stepped forward, his hand tentatively on the hilt of his sword. It wouldn't be unheard of for a cut throat to protect someone of high status only to then demand gold to keep the person they just saved alive.

“On the contrary,” Ignis pulled down his mask to reveal smooth skin, and the face of a man who seemed trustworthy, Noctis thought immediately. “We came towards the fight to help.”

“We?”

Ignis motioned to the chocobo, who righted itself as if it understood the conversation. “Yes, this is...Prom. My trusty companion.”

Noctis stepped up past Gladio. He held up a hand when Gladio reached out for him in warning.

“Thank you,” Noctis said as formally as he could despite the exhaustion running through his bones. He saluted Ignis with the same gesture. “Please rise.”

Ignis obeyed. Noctis nodded to him. Then to the bird who nodded in response. Weird.

“I haven't seen a battle chocobo before, only read about them in fairy tales.” He stepped up closer, and Ignis stepped back, his hands still trailing through the feathers lightly.

“Prom is...special. Fit for combat, it seemed a waste to not put him to use.”

“May I?” Noctis motioned his hand. He caught how Ignis actually _looked_ at the bird, and then nodded, before returning his gaze to Noctis and he realized he had not been nodding at him.

“Of course. Gently though. He’s still adjusting to strangers touching him.”

Noctis lifted his hand up. The bird, Prom, looked at him through the eye holes in his face plate — they were bright, almost purple. It hesitated, then lowered his beak to push against Noctis’s hand.

“Oh, he likes you.” Ignis gave a soft laugh.

Noctis smiled, and it was almost like they weren’t standing there amongst the bodies of enemies who had tried to tear them down. He let his hand run past the armor, the soft feathers of the bird’s neck, golden and with soft brown spots like someone had thrown dirt over it.

These days they used spiracorns as mounts, because the birds were seen as softer creatures in comparison. Though there were the tales they had once been used in battle.

“How did you train him? For battle. Chocobos are wild creatures now. Hardly seen alone.”

Ignis was quiet, focused on his own hand running through the feathers. “He was injured, when I came upon him. I helped him back to health and he never left my side after that. Including in battle.”

Gladio cleared his throat behind them. Noctis turned and he made a gesture with his chin. “We need to keep moving. Either you’re with us or we move on.” That last part was directed to Ignis. Noctis stepped away from them both to Gladio’s side.

“We came out this way to protect the prince and help save the kingdom.” Ignis straightened up. “Please allow us to continue with you.”

Prom gave a squawk. Noctis smiled for the first time in what felt like days.

“Come on Gladio, they proved they can fight.”

“Fine, but I’m not slowing down.” Gladio huffed and started moving. “It’s getting late. Ignis,—”

“Yes?” He moved up to be beside Gladio on his right, with Prom beside him, while Noct stayed to Gladio’s left.

“You came from the opposite direction, is there an inn nearby?”

“Yes, I would estimate we should be there by nightfall.”

“Great, lead the way.” He fell back and let Ignis and Prom get ahead of them. Falling beside Noctis, they bumped elbows.

“We can’t entirely trust him,” he whispered lowly, once they had slowed enough to create some distance between them.

“He helped kill a bunch of Niflheim soldiers. I’m pretty sure we know who’s side he’s on.”

“It could be a good trap. A long con. Just stay sharp, okay? You’re still being hunted.”

“Maybe I should get a cool mask like him.” Noctis snorted.

“Not the worst idea you've ever had,” Gladio said seriously, then looked up, “Hey Ignis, you have any more masks?”

Without even turning, he shouted “Not readily but I can potentially make one tonight if you need.”

“That’d be great. We need to hide his highness.”

Noctis rolled his eyes.

* * *

Halfway through the day, they stopped to rest at a small creek. Ignis and Prom stood at the water’s edge, the bird drinking from the river and Ignis collecting water into his canteen. Noctis sat down and removed his shoes, intending to let his feet soak to soothe some of the ache. Gladio kept watch beside him, hand on his sword.

It was quiet all around them except for the sounds of the river bubbling along and Ignis whispering to Prom. Noctis wished he could sit there and fish until dark, enjoy a nice fire while they cooked some fish. But they weren’t safe there, with soldiers stalking them like prey.

The sound of leaves crunching made them all jump and spin towards the source of the sound. Noctis stayed low, Gladio had his sword out, and Ignis stood in front of Prom.

Out of the tree line, a woman appeared, dressed in pants and a long shirt, dark hair tucked under a wide brimmed hat, muddied, with more dirt smeared across her face and glasses. She walked forward, past Gladio without a look, muttering something as she knelt down and washed her hands in the water.

They all stayed still, watching her. Gladio hadn’t put away his sword yet. Noctis was pretty sure she wasn’t a soldier, but also Gladio was understandably on edge.

She jumped up, and Gladio raised his sword once again towards her.

“Who are you?” Gladio shouted — the woman let out a yelp and finally made eye contact with Gladio — then Noctis.

She tilted her head to the side as she studied them. Her eyes widened behind her glasses. “Yes? Can I help you?”

Gladio blinked. Prom squawked, and Noctis couldn't help a laugh. The woman spun around to the sound of the bird.

“A chocobo? Out here! Extraordinary —”

“Listen, lady,” Gladio came back to his senses, but at this point Noctis was just trying not to fall over laughing, “you can’t be here, it’s not safe.”

She stopped beside Prom, who seemed unafraid of her as he let her coo at him and pet his beak. Ignis looked on with a shocked expression.

“I am perfectly safe here, thank you, I have to find the frogs.”

Gladio and Ignis shared a look. Noctis sat back down in the water snickering. He was going to give Gladio so much hell later for not being able to scare off some woman of the woods.

“Frogs?” Ignis asked after clearing his throat.

“Yes, I need the red frog that inhabits these parts for research.”

“There’s Nif soldiers in the woods, they probably would capture you.”

“Why would they do something like that?” She stalked up to Gladio and crossed her arms, looking up at him defiantly.

Gladio sheathed his sword and mimicked her position. “Because that’s what they do.”

“They’re looking for someone,” Ignis stepped away from Prom and to her side. She directed her glare towards him, and maybe there was a slight flinch in Ignis’s expression. “And might take you in for questioning, assuming you might have seen them or assisted them in some way.”

She tsked and waved them both off. “I can’t leave until I find the frog, I’ve traveled weeks to get here.”

Gladio threw his hands up. “Suit yourself, don’t say we didn’t warn you.”

Ignis threw him a look. Noctis swished his feet in the water. He didn’t want someone to get hurt because of them, but what else could they do?

“We’ll assist you,” Ignis straightened up.

Gladio stepped up to him “Excuse—”

“Wonderful! I’m Sania Yeagre.” She skipped up to Ignis and offered her hand. He took it gently.

“Ignis Scientia, and this is Prom.” He gestured towards the chocobo, who let out a kwek. Sania laughed and applauded.

“So,” Ignis continued, “tell us more about this frog.”

* * *

Their frog adventure, which Ignis had roped both Gladio _and_ Noctis into somehow, took up the rest of their afternoon. So it was by some miracle they made it to the inn just before the sun started to set.

Gladio had seemed ready to burst that it had taken them so long. Mostly because he was hungry, Noctis assumed. Ignis had also been on edge and had started to speed them up as they got closer, urging they had to hurry.

Noctis didn’t mind much. It had been a long day for all of them. Besides, Ignis had been the one to decide to stop and help some stranger in the woods just to help escort her to safety.

Noctis hung back with Prom while the others went inside to arrange a room. When they came back out, Ignis wished them goodnight as he took Prom towards the stables.

“You won’t join us for dinner? The sun hasn’t even gone down yet.” Gladio asked.

“I have some business to tend to before turning in for the night, but thank you. I’ll see you at sun up.”

Gladio laughed. “You’ll see how it is to try to get this one up that early.”

Noctis swatted at Gladio and stormed towards the inn. He was ready to eat and sleep. He heard Ignis and Gladio speak a bit more, but he got to the door first.

“Hold on princess,” Gladio grabbed his arm. He handed Noctis the mask Ignis had been wearing. “He gave this for you to have until tomorrow.”

Noctis took it and wrapped it around his face, then pulled up the hood of his own shirt.

They got seated and were given wine and some sort of meat — probably chicken.

“So two rooms?” He asked Gladio, who shrugged.

“He’s got money, apparently. I offered to split but he insisted on having his own space.”

“Huh,” he hadn’t thought a traveler would have the funds to spare on privacy, but Noctis also kind of appreciated not having to share a room with a stranger.

They sat in silence, and Noctis didn’t like it — they had spent the whole day running and hadn’t really had time to process everything. A part of him wanted to talk about what had happened. Another part of him...He locked eyes with Gladio.

“You know, I saw a river behind this place.”

Gladio sighed. They didn’t talk much else.

After dinner, Gladio relented to let Noctis go outside to fish along the river after minimal arguing. He would wear the hood and mask, he was within the inn’s perimeter. He had his sword.

Besides, things should be okay, there outside the castle. The villagers had no reason to fight.

So Noctis sat on the dock, relishing in the quiet. Fishing was only the second thing on his mind, because he really just wanted time. Time for himself, time for Gladio. To think about everything. He knew they would both be traveling again first thing which meant little time for mourning. And the two of them weren’t exactly the best at expressing emotions.

His line bobbed a few times but he didn’t really have the energy to try to snag it. He hoped the fish appreciated the free snack. He thought about calling it a night and curling up next to Gladio for comfort instead.

He heard footsteps behind him but didn't think much of it — there were people out and about since it was an inn, and the stables looked out over the river where he was.

Then footsteps fell on the dock, and he felt a little less safe. He didn't turn, but he loosened his grip on the fishing rod the innkeeper had lent him, ready to go for his sword.

"Oy, lookit this," a gruff voice shouted and Noctis knew then he was in trouble. He rolled right as a hand gripped his shoulder and threw the rod at the man, before making to dive into the water.

But unfortunately a second set of hands tackled him by the waist into the shallow river. They struggled there, Noctis gasping for air in between punches to the guys face, neck, wherever he could get. The hood fell and his mask lost in the water. But it was dark and honestly, he had bigger things to worry about, like how there were at his count five large men surrounding him as he tried to climb up the shore.

He managed to get his sword out of its sheath and pointed it at the group.

"Fancy sword," the first one who had spoken laughed. "Will fetch a pretty gil,"

"Try me," Noctis did his best to sound like Gladio would. Big, intimidating, tough.

They were about to pounce, he could see them all gauging each other —

Arrows flew through the air. Each struck its mark, hitting the men all squarely in the chest before they could turn to even see who it was.

Noctis spun around to the direction where the arrows came from.

A man stood, not far off. He was dressed in dark pants and a sleeveless vest, hood up to hide some of his face from the lanterns surrounding them. He stepped forward and smiled as he surveyed the now dead gang. He kicked one in the shoulder with a boot.

"Close one there, huh?"

Noctis’s mouth felt dry. "I uh, ya. Thank you."

The guy hummed and went to rummaging through the pockets of the men. "Need to be careful. Where's your entourage, Highness?"

He froze up. The man also paused. Then cleared his throat.

Noctis crossed his arms. "Am I that obvious?"

He laughed. "I mean if you know what to look for. But don't worry, secret’s safe with me."

Noctis sure was collecting attention fast. “And you are?"

The man mimicked the position Ignis had taken earlier that day. "Prompto Argentum, at your service."

Noctis couldn't help a snort. "So formal, please rise."

Prompto did so, and put his bow into the sheath across this back. He started to walk away, but Noctis grabbed his arm.

"Wait I'm uh,"

Prompto looked down at the arm, then Noctis.

Noctis took a step back to let him go. "I could use someone like you. I have my Shield, and someone else we met today, great at quick close combat. But having someone like you could be great."

He could see Prompto fidget. He tugged at the belt across his chest.

"I'd love to but uh, I can't.” He bowed his head. “Thank you for the honor, Highness."

He turned on his heel and walked away. Noctis was left stunned — who turned down the _prince [king]_ on a request to be his protector?

"Hey!" He followed Prompto into the inn. "Why not?"

Prompto sat at a table and took the bread the woman working immediately offered him. He handed one to Noctis, who took it on impulse.

"I have other obligations. Things I have to do."

"Like what?"

Prompto gave him a stern look. Noctis didn't waver.

"I...I have to save my beloved." He spoke quietly, then took a bite of his bread. The woman came by with two mugs of wine.

"Oh," Noct bit into the bread but it was dry on his tongue. "Are they…"

"They've been imprisoned. I think...I have to kill someone to save him."

“This walking corpse have a name?”

Prompto took a long drink of his wine in response.

"Well, maybe we can help each other?" Noctis offered. "If we are heading in the same direction, I can help you."

Prompto's eyes went wide and he set down the mug. He ducked his head a little under the hoodie. Noctis could see, now, wisps of blond hair sticking out.

"That's very kind of you, Highness."

"Call me Noctis, please."

"Noctis, I can't put that on you."

"Don’t — where are you heading to?"

Prompto cleared his throat and focused once more on his drink. "Angelguard."

Noctis sat up, determined to win this. "I'm heading to Altissia. Angelguard is on the way."

Prompto shifted and looked up at him. Noctis felt something weirdly familiar, in Prompto's eyes. Their blue with a hint of lavender...

"There's one condition." Prompto had a bite of bread but his stare didn't waver.

"Anything."

Prompto studied him, laughed, then set down the bread and pulled his hoodie back. Noctis was distracted by the shock of blond hair, by the freckles covering his face. He studied Noctis for another second.

"No." Prompto shook his head and stood. "Forget it. I can't. I'm sorry, I wish I could but I just. It's too risky." With that, he turned and left Noctis to sit there, staring.

"Hey!" People started to look, but he didn't care, as Prompto walked out the door. Noctis sighed.

Their paths would clearly cross again. Noctis would keep trying.

He finished his wine and headed upstairs to his room. Gladio was still reading in bed. He took one look at him and made an exasperated sigh. Noctis had completely forgotten he had fallen into a river, and lost his mask. Shit.

"I really can't take you anywhere," Gladio sighed as he put his book down and got up to wrap Noctis up in a hug with the extra blanket.

* * *

Ignis joined them at breakfast the next morning. He didn't seem entirely well rested, but he took the tea and bread with thanks. He even handed Noctis a new mask, and didn't ask about his other one. Thankfully.

"So, I met a guy last night. " Noctis announced. He hadn't gotten to tell Gladio, the night before. They had gotten a bit distracted and fallen asleep not long after he had arrived in the room.

Gladio narrowed his eyes and sat up. Ignis didn't seem to think the conversation was directed at him and went about eating his bread.

"Ya, he was crazy good with a bow and arrow."

Ignis snapped to attention.

“How did you know that?" Gladio prodded.

"Oh uh, you know how I said I fell in the river?”

Gladio stopped chewing.

Noctis waved his arms in front of him. "It wasn't a big deal. Some men surrounded me while I was fishing, but then out of nowhere, he takes all of them out, one arrow each. It was amazing."

"Where is he now?" Gladio looked around.

Noctis sighed. "I tried to recruit him, thought he would jump at the chance to. Cool royal duty stuff. I almost had him, he mentioned he was going to Angelguard, and Altissia is on the way… But then he said he couldn't and left."

Ignis cleared his throat. "Everyone has their own quests."

"I guess, but we could have helped him, too."

"Did he…" Ignis paused, took a breath, "did he say what he was going to Angelguard for?"

"Something about rescuing his beloved." It made Noctis’s heart sink a little. He didn't know what he would do, if the person he loved most was trapped somewhere. His eyes locked with Gladio at the thought.

Ignis took a long drink of his wine.

"Seems noble enough," Gladio took another bite of bread. "If we see him, we'll help."

Noctis smiled, happy Gladio knew exactly why he was bringing up this encounter.

"Thank you."

Ignis rose. "I'll meet you by the stables."

"Sure thing," they both waved as he turned and left.

* * *

Their journey that day was mostly uneventful, which was good, but it was also boring. Noctis spent some time riding Prom, enjoying the breeze on his face. It was totally different than a spiracorn, and way more fun. They took a break to have some bread and cheese from the inn, and Ignis taught Noctis how to throw daggers. Which he was terrible at, to start. But by the time Gladio said they needed to move, Noctis had hit the target twice.

"So Ignis," Noctis asked when they were walking through a clearing, and they had to listen less for enemies.

"Yes, your Highness."

"You're not Lucian, right?"

"Noct,"

"What?"

"You are correct. I'm from Tenebrae."

Noctis nodded and thought about this. It wasn't often folks from different kingdoms just. Popped into Lucis. And he recognized the accent.

"What are you doing in Lucis?"

Ignis adjusted his hood to help shield his eyes more. "I'm a scholar. I travel to learn."

Noctis raised an eyebrow. "A scholar who throws daggers?"

The chocobo made a kwek sound. Noctis laughed "See, even Prom agrees that sounds crazy."

"He does not, he is a _bird_." At that, Prom shoved Ignis at his shoulder and knocked him into Noctis. Noctis laughed harder and ran around to the front of the bird.

"That's right, you're my backup here, Prom."

The chocobo fluffed his wings. Noctis moved to the side and after getting another fluff of wings, what Noctis had learned was a yes, he climbed into the saddle.

Then they charged towards the next set of trees.

"Noct!"

"Highness!"

They kept going though, Noctis laughed at the feeling of the breeze against his skin, the warmth of the sun. He closed his eyes.

Prom halted suddenly and nearly threw him forward as they were about to hit the tree line of the forest.

A line of soldiers stood there waiting, with spears at the ready.

"Shit! Turn around!"

Prom made a loud sound like a warning and turned. Spears flew by them, and Noct plastered himself to the back and neck of the bird clinging for life.

He could hear the soldiers running after them. They got to Ignis and Gladio in time for Noctis to jump off Prom and get behind the others.

It was about ten men, so while not ideal, also not the worst. They charged, and immediately it was actually worse than he imagined. The spears the soldiers used wouldn't let them get too close.

"Could really use that archer right now!" Noctis shouted. Gladio cursed. He managed to take two out, and Ignis got several with daggers to the throat. Prom took one out with a powerful kick.

Noctis got one. He turned to do a check, Ignis had thrown a dagger into a soldier about to get Gladio but —

"Ignis watch out!"

It was going to be too late, the soldier ran right at him and —

Then there was a mass of yellow. Then red.

Noctis choked. Then ran and sliced the soldier in the back.

But it was too late.

"No!" Ignis shouted, his voice shaking. Prom had nearly fallen on top of him, the spear had gone through his side and wing.

Gladio and Noctis managed to take out the last two while protecting Ignis. He had to try to block out the sounds of Ignis panicking. When the last soldier fell, he turned to the others.

It was quiet as Noctis tried to move but found he couldn’t.

"Prom,"

"He dove in front of me." Ignis whispered. The bird made a weak sound. His feathers were stained red.

"We have to get him help!" Noctis looked around. "There's smoke on the horizon, there!"

"Noctis, we can't carry a chocobo."

"Prom," Noct fell to his knees in front of the bird. It moved his head just a little. "Can you move?"

Gladio’s tone was soft but firm. "You're talking — "

"Gladio, Noctis. Go to the inn, get supplies. I have enough for now. I think.”

Gladio shook his head. "You're out in the open here."

"It can’t be helped. You must go get whatever you can."

Noctis rose and wiped his arm on his sleeve." I'm sorry, Ignis."

Ignis was focused on Prom, "Just go see what you can procure."

Noctis looked up at Gladio. They both nodded.

"We'll be back by nightfall."

Ignis squeezed his eyes shut. He grabbed Noctis’s hand. "Please... I'm not sure...You must save him, he is my life. My last and best reason for living."

Noctis didn’t have time to question such a statement about a bird. He put his hand over his heart in response.

Then he and Gladio ran faster than Noctis probably ever had in his life. The smoke rising over the horizon was hopefully not deceptive.

* * *

The sun had started to set as they neared where they had left Ignis and Prom. Noctis’s heart raced. His thoughts were only _please gods, don't do this to Ignis_.

They could see a fire in the distance. Ignis had gotten a makeshift camp set up, they could see. By the time they got there, the sun had disappeared over the horizon and they saw no sign of the chocobo, no Ignis, either. Just a blanket placed over...

"Ignis?" Noctis stepped forward and dropped to his knees next to the blanket. When there was no response, he pulled back the blanket.

It wasn't Ignis. And it of course wasn't the chocobo.

"What the…" Gladio looked over his shoulder.

Noctis pulled the blanket back more. "Prompto?"

It had to be him, the archer from the inn. He was sleeping. Noctis looked over him, confused. He lifted the blanket up more and could see down Prompto’s bare chest, his side, where there were fresh bandages.

“What the—”

“What—,” Gladio stepped around, “shit, what the hell?”

Noctis sat down on the ground and pulled back more of the blanket, his mind racing. Prompto was badly injured. His side had a huge gash, and clearly hadn’t had enough bandages to cover it all. Parts of the wound were still visible and the blood fresh.

He had hoped they would cross paths again, but this was not how he had imagined it happening.

“We have the supplies, right?” Gladio pulled him out of his thoughts.

“Y-ya, but Prom—”

“Prom isn’t here, Noct.”

Noctis looked around again. He worried his lip, because Prom and Ignis had to be somewhere, right? And why was Prompto here. Were they in the wrong place?

His eyes caught movement on the perimeter. “Gladio,”

The tone of his voice instantly told Gladio there was a potential threat. He rose and unsheathed his sword, and Noctis did the same while staying low by Prompto.

Gladio hissed. “Shit, it’s a coeurl.”

Coeurls were awful fucking things to deal with. Their currents of magic could easily take out a whole group of soldiers. Even one on its own was terrifying, but they usually traveled in packs.

Noctis stilled as the creature stepped through the tall grass and into the open space of their little haven. Its whiskers were long and curling upwards, not yet pulling magic. The dark spots along its light coat held the shadows of the fire. It moved gracefully, eyes trained on Noctis.

No wait, on _Prompto_.

“He knows Prompto is the weak one,” Noctis raised his sword and Gladio stepped in front of them both.

Then the creature sat on its hind legs on the other side of the fire.

“Uh….”

Noctis looked around Gladio’s legs. “What is it...doing?”

Noctis realized too late the bag of supplies was still near it and cursed.

A delicate paw touched the bag.

“Don’t!” Noctis couldn’t help but shout. The coeurl didn’t flinch, just moved its haunting eyes to look at him. Right at him. In the light of the fire, its eyes looked almost green.

The paw pushed the bag toward them.

“Is it—”

“Grab it!” Noctis shouted. Gladio stepped forward, sword held out. The coeurl pushed the bag further, as if it knew Gladio didn’t want to get close. He took the bag and moved slowly away, and handed the supplies to Noctis.

“Take care of Prompto.”

The coeurl tipped its head to one side. Noctis was nervous to look away, but Gladio would have to be on guard. He slid back over to Prompto’s side and pulled the blanket back once more. He grimaced at the wound.

“Gods, what happened to you?” He whispered. He pulled off the bandage that had soaked through with blood and went to work immediately cleaning the wound with some water from their canteen. He pressed a clean cloth to it, trying to wipe some of the dried blood.

Prompto made a sound in his throat and stirred. His eyes squeezed tight.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay, we got you.” Noctis brushed his bangs back from his forehead. His skin was hot, sweat making hairs stick to him.

He managed to get the wound to a level of clean Gladio would be proud of. The coeurl and Gladio still hadn’t moved. When Noctis glanced over his shoulder, it was still watching him.

“That’s creepy, can’t you shoo it away?”

“I’m not gonna _shoo_ a fucking coeurl, Noct.”

He huffed and worked on wrapping the other cloth around Prompto’s waist. It was difficult with the weight of his unconscious body, but slowly he managed. Once he was wrapped up, Noctis pulled the blanket back over his form.

Prompto groaned again. “Ig…”

Noctis sat upright. “Did you hear that?”

Gladio only grunted. “I’m focused on the predator in our camp right now.”

“Prompto just said _Ig_.”

“Maybe it was ugh.”

“Ignis…”

“See!”

Gladio finally looked down and took his eyes off the coeurl. In that second the creature slid forward.

“Gladio!”

He spun but the coeurl jumped around the sword and went straight for Noctis and Prompto. The blood must have attracted it, Noctis stood and —

It sat back down, only about a body’s length from them. And it now focused directly on Prompto.

Noctis and Gladio were frozen. He wasn't sure if he should try to get it away from Prompto, or just hope it didn't attack.

“Fuck,” Noctis shifted.

The coeurl laid down, its paws stretching out just a little, Noctis could see its claws moving out as if to gain just a little more distance. It let out a small sound, like a whine.

Prompto moved his head a little and groaned. Noctis turned his attention to him just as eyes fluttered open.

“Hey, you okay?” Noctis laid his sword beside him, and Gladio stayed standing, hovering at Prompto’s legs.

Prompto looked at Noctis. “Where...”

“Ignis?”

Prompto dipped his chin, which was probably as much of a nod he was going to get. “He’s not here, how do you know him?”

The coeurl growled and it made Noctis’s hair stand on end. Prompto’s eyes widened.

“Shh, it’s oka—”

Prompto turned his head and let out a sigh. “Oh thank goodness.”

“That is not the normal reaction to a coeurl standing almost arms length from you.”

Prompto’s chest moved like he had tried to laugh. He winced, then lifted his arm out from under the blankets and reached out slowly.

“Prompto! Hey!”

Gladio swung around, sword ready, but Prompto kept his arm outstretched.

The coeurl moved slowly, eyes only on Prompto, until its nose nuzzled against the palm of his hand.

“Is that coeurl...purring?” Noctis looked from Prompto to the creature and back, because Prompto was giving it scratches under its chin and cupping its face and that was definitely not safe.

“It’s okay,” Prompto whispered, and he looked so lovingly at the animal it almost made Noctis concerned.

“Are you alright? Are you sick? You know...you know you’re petting a coeurl right.”

Another small laugh. “It’s okay. He’s okay. He’s...we kind of adopted each other.”

The coeurl stopped moving. It sat up and stared down, stomping one foot. Prompto rolled his eyes.

“Can’t it wait, I’m kinda hurt here.”

“What? I didn't ask for anything?”

“Is he hallucinating?” Gladio took a tentative step towards the coeurl. It pawed the ground again, its huge whiskers shaking a little.

“Fine, fine! Okay. Of course you leave it to me, literally the worst person to do this sort of thing.” Prompto groaned. “Can I eat something first?”

The coeurl...nodded.

“Uh,”

Prompto turned his head and looked up at Noctis. “Sorry but uh, you have any food?”

“Ya, uh. Sure.” Noctis moved around to grab his pack with some bread they had stashed and cheese. He broke off a little. “Can I? “

“Sure,”

Noctis carefully fed Prompto a piece of bread, and then cheese. He didn’t want to risk having him sit up, not wanting to disrupt the wound.

“How did you get hurt? It looks pretty bad.” He tried to act like everything was fine, like Prompto hadn’t just talked to a wild animal and it wasn't just sitting there, watching him with bright eyes reflecting the fire.

Prompto swallowed, “Water?”

Noctis got the flask and helped lift his head a little. Prompto whined a little with clenched teeth until he could sip carefully.

“Today, the soldiers.”

Noctis helped him lay back down. “Huh?”

“The ones we ran into.”

_We._

“Prompto, what are you talking about? I haven’t seen you since the night we met.”

“I blocked a spear that aimed for Ignis.”

Noctis blinked. “Wait, you do know Ignis! And wait, no that was Prom, the chocobo-”

“Ya, that was me.”

Noctis fumbled with the water and cursed as it almost spilled. The coeurl took a small step forward.

“Okay seriously can you just stop blocking Ignis, he just wants to cuddle.”

Gladio snapped his neck nearly looking down at Prompto. “What the hell are you talking about.”

Prompto motioned for the coeurl to come closer, and it obeyed, sliding up along his body and resting his chin on Prompto’s chest, careful of his whiskers. Noctis had to slide up a little to avoid them.

“I was the chocobo. This is Ignis.”

Noctis looked down at the water. “Is this poisoned?”

Prompto rolled his eyes. “Listen. I am so bad at this and Ignis is so in trouble for making me the one to talk to you.” He looked at the coeurl. “Can’t you just tell them in the morning.”

The creature made a face — it actually looked like a scowl. Prompto sighed.

“Okay, please make sure to bug him again—”

“What the hell, that’s _Ignis_?” Noctis scooted back.

“Ya,” Prompto let his fingers slide through its — _his_, fur. “Ya.”

“I’m...I’m gonna need you to elaborate.”

Prompto squeezed his eyes shut and his fingers tightened in fur. When he opened his eyes, he focused only on the coeurl.

“It’s a curse.”

Noctis and Gladio shared a look.

Prompto whispered. “As long as the sun rises and sets, as long as there is day and night. For as long as they both shall live.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years earlier...

_Two years earlier_

Prompto dragged the covers up over his head to try to hide from the sun coming in through the open window. He would have complained, except it was summer and the morning breeze was their best shot at getting cold air in their small living quarters.

But it didn’t mean he wanted to get out of bed.

There was movement beside him and a hand slid up his side. Prompto smirked and wiggled a little as the hand traveled past his chest, to his shoulder then —

He arched his back at the touch, “Hey—”

Everything brightened as the sheet was pulled away from his face. “Hey!”

“We can’t sleep all day,” Ignis’s soft voice washed over him. Prompto rolled onto his stomach and did his best pleading eyes he possibly could. Ignis was shirtless, his pants untied and loose at his waist, and it made Prompto suddenly very, very awake to see him in such a state.

“That won’t work today, we have to meet with the Chancellor, remember?” Ignis leaned forward and kissed Prompto gently. He pressed back and slid his hand deftly across the sheets until fingers found Ignis’s hip.

“Prompto,” Ignis spoke against his lips.

“Hmm?”

In a flash Prompto was on his back. Ignis had him pinned, hovering over him. He had a small smile playing on his lips that had Prompto immediately grinning and shaking his shoulders suggestively.

“Later,” Ignis gave one, small thrust of his hips and it was just enough to tease Prompto to oblivion and back. He whined and arched and reached for Ignis’s waist once more, but Ignis was too fast and slid back and away towards the washroom.

Prompto groaned and finally sat up. “This guy better be worth not getting morning sex.”

“That’s being a little dramatic isn’t it?” Ignis shouted from the other room. The sound of water signified he was probably washing his face.

“Well am I getting kisses or not?” Prompto pouted as he grabbed his pants off the floor.

“You’re wearing your good linens and boots that are in the chest.”

Another groan. “This day is the worst, those are so uncomfortable.”

Ignis stepped back into the room, his own black pants fastened properly but still shirtless. Prompto wiggled his eyebrows and Ignis rolled his eyes.

“Please have some self-control, darling.” He walked over to where their shirts hung.

“I do,” Prompto pouted, “but I would rather spend my day curled up with you than off dealing with stuffy foreign dudes.”

Ignis gave him another look as he pulled on the sleeves of his shirt. “Might I remind you we are having this meeting because you,” he flipped the shirt over his shoulders and started to do up the lacings, “got us connected to the Chancellor in the first place.”

Prompto flopped back onto the bed. “I was drinking, the wine was free, and Lady Lunafreya asked me if I knew anyone who could come talk to them. It’s not my fault the first name I thought of was _him_.”

“You weren’t wrong though,” Ignis dug through the large cedar chest and pulled out more clothes. He set Prompto’s out on the bed and he scowled at the traitorous garments.

“Chancellor Izunia is a great option. He’s in Niflheim but he is from Lucis, so his stance on things could be more neutral. This could be a great chance for Tenebrae to have an ally now in two of the most prestigious regions.”

When he made eye contact with Prompto, he looked...proud. It made Prompto squirm and instead focus on the clothes beside him, running his fingers over the soft leather pieces.

“It wasn’t a big deal,”

“Prompto, love,” Ignis sat next to him and pulled his arm. Prompto turned to look at him.

“Iggy-”

“I am the Advisor to House Nox Fleuret. I wouldn’t have agreed to this if I didn’t think it was the best course of action. You’re much smarter than you give yourself credit for.”

Prompto didn’t do well with compliments, even ones from Ignis. Maybe especially so. He lowered his eyes, but Ignis lifted his chin with a thumb and forefinger. He leaned in close so their noses touched.

Prompto couldn’t help but smile. “You’re a sap.”

Ignis’s lips quirked up a little and he slid his hand up Prompto’s cheek as he kissed him slowly, deeply. It made Prompto’s whole body heat up instantly, took his breath away, and he could die, right there and be happy because he got to have this kiss, this man. Ignis didn’t speed up and it made Prompto whine in his throat for more, but he held course until slowly pulling away. Prompto’s hands were tangled in his shirt and he knew he was flushed and hard and _gods_.

“Get dressed.” He playfully patted his cheek, “we’ll continue tonight.” Ignis untangled himself and stood.

“You’re the worst!” Prompto shouted after him as Ignis left the room.

“I’ll get us breakfast!” he shouted.

“Maybe less-worst!” Prompto quickly dressed in his terrible outfit and boots. He stepped out into the hall.

They lived in one of the wings of the Manor, not in the inner circle but still within shouting distance technically if anyone of the royal family needed them. Prompto really had just lucked out — he was just a lowly knight who would normally never be permitted to even set foot in this part of the place. But thanks to Ignis, he was there.

He planned to eventually be there on his own merit too, though. He wanted to become a Crownsguard for the royal family, and then he and Ignis could stand side by side, on their own.

He wandered over to the small kitchen where he knew Ignis was already hovering over the poor staff making breakfast.

* * *

As they walked into the large room where they would be meeting, all of Prompto’s grumpiness turned into cold nervousness.

He had never actually met the Chancellor. He only knew about him from his correspondence with his childhood friend who was still in Niflheim — illegal notes because Tenebrae and Niflheim were of course not on good terms. But that’s why this was happening, he supposed. But still, he didn't know what kind of person he actually was beforehand.

_Creepy_ , was the first word that came to his mind as the man looked across the room at him and Ignis.

Usually Prompto would not be involved in these kinds of things, but he was being used (Ignis would say it was more like a diplomatic show of goodwill which Prompto would roll his eyes at), to show there were people of Niflheim descent in Tenebrae who were being treated well.

It was awkward, and Prompto really didn’t have a good handle on how to be around royal folks. The royal family was used to him and he got away with a lot because he was endearing, as Lady Lunafreya would say, but he hoped he would be forgiven since he was just supposed to be for show anyways.

But the Chancellor had a smile as he focused on Prompto and pulled away from Queen Sylvia without even an apology, which Prompto knew was bad form, and strolled across the room. He bowed a little, and it made Prompto take a step back. He hit Ignis’s hand, placed gently on the small of his back.

The Chancellor looked up from his bow with a crooked grin. This close, Prompto could see the dust on his dark robes. He clearly hadn’t taken any time to rest. Maybe it was just weariness that made him uneasy.

“You must be Prompto Argentum.” The voice was slimy, gross. It rolled over him and made him shudder. He tried to square his shoulders and ignore the way his body reacted.

“Y-yes. Hello, Chancellor.” He lifted a hand and the man took it and shook hard.

“You’re too kind to mention me to the likes of the royal family here, I am but a servant.”

“Oh I, um, word of your kindness has traveled far.” He spoke the rehearsed lines and tried to not look at Ignis to make sure he had done alright.

The Chancellor grinned. “Is that so? I would like to hear more of what you have heard, later perhaps.”

He didn't have time to even stutter an answer before Ignis introduced himself. “Ignis Scientia, Advisor to the throne.”

An eyebrow raised, and then he looked back to Prompto, then to Ignis, and grinned.

“Quite the arrangement for you, Prompto. Well done.”

“What!” Prompto almost sputtered again but the Chancellor moved away, back towards the other end of the table where the royal family waited. The Queen, Lady Lunafreya, and Ravus had been watching carefully.

It made him uneasy but it also made sense — while Prompto’s records were all clear, having someone of Nif birth in the castle was unusual, unheard of. Ignis had gone through a lot to get him there. And now that a representative from said country was there, he knew people were waiting, anticipating _now is the time we are proven right_.

He hoped they were ready to be disappointed.

Though he knew most of that tension came from Ravus. The man really didn’t trust anyone who wasn’t family. Lady Lunafreya was the sweetest human being he had ever met, though.

And he caught her eyes watching him, and she smiled and waved. “Shall we begin?”

Prompto followed Ignis to sit, and then the next few hours were full of discussions, negotiations, sometimes heated, but mostly controlled by Ignis. Prompto lost track of everything at a point and instead focused on just watching Ignis, how he responded to things, looking for the small tells he could read no one else could.

So far everything seemed to be going well.

Before the sun started to set, the Queen rose from the table. “I grow tired, we shall resume tomorrow.”

_Tomorrow?_

Prompto held back a sound of disappointment. He hoped he could ditch another day of this now that he had been shown to the Chancellor.

Everyone else rose and remained still until the royal family left. As Lady Lunafreya passed she wrapped delicate fingers around his forearm and squeezed, a light smile on her lips. He smiled back, and lowered his head after she passed.

He really appreciated her.

Then it was just some of the Crownsguard remaining, he and Ignis, and the Chancellor.

“Tomorrow then,” Ignis bowed his head and Prompto mimicked and they turned on their heels to leave. Prompto was starving, and he wanted to rip these clothes off—

“A moment, Advisor?” The Chancellor called out. They both turned. He hadn’t moved yet from his spot at the table.

“Something the matter?” Ignis took one step closer, but Prompto hung back and looked around.

All the Crownsguard were gone.

“Iggy,” he whispered and slid up to his back. Ignis folded his hands behind him, not turning.

Prompto looked around again. Something wasn’t sitting right with him and his instincts were going bonkers telling him to _run. Run. _

_Run!_

He gripped the back of Ignis’s shirt to try to communicate this.

“I just wanted to go over some additional details and questions with you ahead of tomorrow in order to help make things go smoothly.”

“Ah, yes, of course.” He could hear how Ignis had a moment’s pause and he wondered if he sensed it too. Ignis turned and looked at Prompto, “Go on ahead, I know you’re exhausted.”

_No,_ he was giving Prompto an out. He did realize something was wrong and wanted to protect him.

“Ah, no it’s quite alright, Prompto can stay.” The Chancellor looked up at the window. “The sun is setting, anyways,”

Prompto stepped out from behind Ignis. “What does that—”

They both jumped as the doors behind them suddenly slammed shut. Prompto immediately bolted towards the door and tried to open it.

“It’s locked!”

Ignis spun around. “What is the meaning of this?”

Outside the door, Prompto heard the sounds of weapons clashing, of screams in the halls. His throat tightened and his eyes watered.

“It was a trap,” he whispered, then turned around to face the other two. “It’s a trap!”

The smile on the Chancellor’s face was different — sinister, cruel. Ignis stepped towards Prompto to put himself between them and Prompto wished so badly he had any of his weapons. But especially his bow, so he could just shoot the man between the eyes.

“You invited us in, hardly my fault. I had to take advantage of the situation. Your part in this will be remembered, Prompto.”

He froze up. No no, he wouldn't have anyone believe whatever he was about to try. “I thought you would want to make an alliance, people said—”

“Who, Aranea?”

His blood ran cold. The Chancellor sighed and made a tsk, but he still smiled. “She’s with us, I’m afraid.”

“No, you’re lying. Aranea wouldn’t betray me!” Prompto pushed forward but Ignis held him back.

“He’s trying to get you upset, cloud your judgement, we have to remain calm.”

“Ignis, we need to save everyone— they, the Crownsguard—”

“We are well beyond that,” the Chancellor moved forward and flicked his hand. A ball of fire appeared in his palm.

_Oh shit._

“You’re magi…”

“Mm, quite,” he looked from the fire to them. “I do wish we could chat more, but I do believe that by now everyone should be quite dead. So—”

The flame changed into blue and flew for them — Prompto pulled at Ignis but Ignis pushed him back as the flame hit him square in the chest.

Prompto cried out as Ignis fell backwards against him. He looked up in time to see another ball of blue coming for him.

And then it was dark.

Something scraped his face, wet and rough. He groaned and blinked and rolled onto his back. He struggled to open his eyes, and when he did -

There was a coeurl, hovering over him.

He didn’t move. Was he outside? Had his body been dragged and left for dead? How did he survive?

Eyes locked with the creature, and it made a sound like a whine, and pawed at the ground. Prompto slowly sat up. He was still in the same room, and it was quiet outside the door. He pushed himself back against the door.

“Iggy?” he whispered. Maybe he had moved to find another way out.

The coeurl perked its ears up and made a trilling sound. It stomped its feet. Prompto stared at it, his head was fuzzy, and he couldn't figure out why he was in a locked room with this creature. But it wasn’t attacking him —

He stood and made to walk when he nearly tripped or a pile of — clothes? He bent down and inspected them.

They were Ignis’s.

His pulse quickened. He stood up. “Ignis!” he shouted and moved to the other side of the room. He couldn't find any evidence of another door, or passage. The windows were too high. He looked up to see it had already been almost a full night — there was a tinge of pink in the sky.

But Prompto survived. So, there was a chance Ignis had, too.

He spun and the coeurl still sat by the door. By the clothes.

If the Chancellor was a magi, then this could all be a trick of the mind, meant to distract him from finding Ignis and saving the family. He ran back to the door and tried it again.

It opened.

Slowly he pulled it open and crouched down low as he peeked outside.

It was awful. There were dead Crownsguard scattered through the halls. Staff. He couldn’t tell who was who. It had been a complete farce, somehow they had been infiltrated.

And it was all Prompto’s fault.

He held back the bile rising in his throat and slid back, closing the door. There was no sign of Ignis out there. So maybe he had made it out already and gone for help, thinking Prompto would be safe and undisturbed in this room if they were believed to be dead.

Ya, that made sense. He stood and paced the room. The coeurl was unnerving but he didn't want to risk upsetting it by trying to shoo it away. As long as it wasn’t attacking him, they were good.

He walked over to the window again, because maybe he had missed something.

The first rays of light came through the window as the sun crested over the horizon.

“Prompto—”

He spun to see Ignis, crouched to the ground, naked, eyes wide.

“Iggy, oh thank the gods—” as he moved forward, his body tensed up. Everything burned. He couldn't help the pained scream as his entire body vibrated and pain echoed in all directions. He fell to the floor and looked up at Ignis, running towards him. Their hands were both outstretched, but just as Ignis neared —

Everything was dark again.

And when he opened them, he was tall, taller than Ignis, and his vision was overwhelming. He could see almost the whole room, and he seemed to be surrounded by something yellow.

He tried to speak, but all he could do was make a loud sound. He started to panic, but then Ignis was there, cooing and reaching out, running his hands over Prompto and it was soothing, so soothing, somehow. He was covered in feathers and there was a beak, and Prompto wasn’t human anymore, was he? He wasn't...and then the coeurl had to have been…

He let his legs give so he was more level with Ignis. He let out a weak chirp. His body was top heavy, and it took everything in him to not collapse fully to the floor.

Ignis rested his forehead against Prompto’s beak and wept.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis nodded. “So I guess just. Tell us how we can help uh, manage this for you. And what we should know. We’re in this together now.”
> 
> Prompto bit his bottom lip and focused on Ignis as he carded fingers through the fur on his back. Noctis could hear the purrs from where he sat.
> 
> “Thanks for your help, Noct.”
> 
> “You got it, Prom.”
> 
> They both looked up at him and ya. Noctis wanted to help them. He would protect them, and save them.

Prompto shifted uncomfortably. By now he had been dressed in clothes from Ignis’s pack, had some water, and was propped up against a rock Gladio had rolled over.

The coeurl — Ignis, rested his head in Prompto's lap.

“Shit,” Gladio muttered. He sat near the fire, mostly watching the horizon around them.

“I’m sorry,” Noctis whispered. He couldn't believe everything he had heard, and he wouldn't have if he hadn't seen it happen in front of him.

And that they were there on that day — everyone knew about the day Tenebrae was taken under Niflheim control. His best friend, Luna...

“We’re managing. And we will find a way to get back to normal.” Prompto grinned. Noctis felt a smile pull at the corners of his mouth.

“Is that what you want to find in Angelgard?”

Prompto nodded. “There’s rumors that Lady Lunafreya is there. Ignis has been tracking news where he can. Even if it’s just rumors, sometimes there a hint of truth to the stories.”

Noctis sat up. He had a secret, something no one else but Gladio had known, for the safety of everyone involved.

“I…”

Prompto and Ignis watched him.

“She isn’t in Angelgard.” he whispered. “That’s a fake story, to distract potential enemies.”

Ignis lifted his head. His whiskers shook a little.

“But,” Prompto’s voice also shook, “then where is she? But wait, so she is alive?”

Noctis looked at Gladio, who had a look of _your funeral if you do this_ which really meant Gladio was just irritated he would have to probably clean up the mess after.

“I’m going to her.”

Prompto tried to sit up, but he winced and hissed. He fell back against the rock, and Ignis was instantly licking his arm.

“Hey, I'm okay, it's okay,”

It broke Noctis’s heart. It really did, to see this. To know they were together and yet couldn't even _be _together. He wondered why Ardyn, a name everyone knew by now, had cursed them instead of just outright killing them. Seemed like such a random decision to make.

Or maybe it was perfect, coming from a person like him.

“Luna and I, we’re friends. I visited her when I was young, and we kept in touch. Even after.”

“How?”

Noctis shrugged. “I can’t share all my secrets.”

A part of him was surprised Umbra hadn’t found them yet on this journey. Luna was no doubt worried about him and he assumed by now word of the attack had spread.

A part of him felt guilty to not share everything, considering how much Prompto and Ignis had laid on the table. But Luna had to remain safe. He couldn’t risk it.

“Come with us, and we can take you to her.”

Prompto's eyes lit up. “Altissia.”

Noctis nodded. “So I guess just. Tell us how we can help uh, manage this for you. And what we should know. We’re in this together now.”

Prompto bit his bottom lip and focused on Ignis as he carded fingers through the fur on his back. Noctis could hear the purrs from where he sat.

“Thanks for your help, Noct.”

“You got it, Prom.”

They both looked up at him and ya. Noctis wanted to help them. He would protect them, and save them.

And then hunt down Ardyn for hurting so many good people.

* * *

Under different circumstances, Noctis would have spent more time really looking at Altissia. It was one of the most well-built kingdoms, with polished white columns and gilded edges. Existing as an island had protected it from the years of war most other kingdoms had been exposed to.

Noctis wondered if he could just stay there, wrapped up in the safety of the kingdom.

But the thought quickly vanished when he looked to his right and saw Ignis clinging to Prompto’s reins. Prompto’s eyes were darting everywhere, taking in the view, but he was weak from the trip. Apparently chocobos weren't really built for overseas travel, and the boat ride had been a week of trying to keep both of them out of sight while helping them both deal with seasickness - Prompto was apparently not well off no matter his form.

“Where will we meet her?” Ignis paused to look to Noctis.

“She’s been staying in the castle and is expecting us.”

“Oh?”

Gladio started walking with Noctis and Ignis walking side by side. He knew it would bother Gladio to not be at his other arm, but he needed to be led, and then Ignis had proven himself more than worthy of second in command to protection.

And Prompto was pretty good too, even as a chocobo.

“The sun is starting to ah, set,” Ignis whispered to Noctis. “Perhaps we can rest in an inn tonight so that I am not putting anyone out in the castle. And I don't want to worry Luna immediately.”

“Oh, ya. Of course. Gladio?”

“I heard.”

Ignis nodded and Noctis offered an uneasy smile. He had adjusted to this routine, but his heart still tugged every time he had to watch them go through this. To know it was one of his friends, because yes, they were his friends now, having to deal with this made him want to punch something every time. They didn't deserve it, they were good people.

The castle towered over them, and at the base before the climb was a small inn. Gladio entered as the sun got close to the horizon. Ignis was starting to fidget, toying with Prompto’s reins.

Gladio finally popped his head out the door and motioned around, which meant there were stalls they could use.

Noctis followed Ignis. He would lead Prompto out, and Ignis would stay under blankets in the stable. It had taken days to convince Prompto to not sleep on the floor, and he got it was tough, but Ignis would always scold Prompto the next day. Even as a chocobo it was easy to see how it bothered him.

They got into the stable and there was no one there thankfully. They picked the one furthest in the corner and Noctis stepped back.

He couldn’t handle this part. Couldn’t watch them go through it more than the first time.

He had seen, that morning after he heard their story. The split second when they were both human together and the way they both looked at each other.

He had his back to the stall. He heard the intake of breath and he clenched his fists. The moment was still burned in his mind — Prompto had been resting against Ignis’s belly and when the change happened, Prompto had placed his hands on Ignis’s back just as he turned human.

They made eye contact for the brief second they touched, skin to skin, and Ignis had reached out for Prompto.

His hands hit feathers as they stroked his cheek.

He had seen tears building in Ignis’s eyes and he wondered how many times he had cried.

Noctis couldn’t handle it, after that. He always gave them their privacy.

So when he turned around, he saw Prompto, finishing getting dressed. Ignis yawned and stretched and curled up in the corner. Noctis gave an awkward wave before Prompto draped the blanket over him and kissed his forehead.

“Prompto,” Noctis whispered.

“I know, I know,” Prompto sighed and followed as they left the stable. Ignis gave a small rumble of a meow that was his good night.

Outside the stable, Prompto froze, and Noctis did as well once he saw what he was looking at.

Altissia at night was an entirely different universe. The lamps all over the city were unbelievable. It cast the whole place in a warmth almost like the sun.

Prompto took in a long breath and let it out slowly. “It’s beautiful.”

“Ya,” Noctis looked around once more. “Come on, let’s get you some food.”

He walked ahead, and after a few steps caught on that Prompto wasn’t following — he turned to see he was still in the same spot. He stared upwards, slowly moving in a circle.

“Prompto?” He jogged back over. When their eyes met, Prompto’s eyes were wet at the edges. Noctis gripped his shoulder. Prompto sniffled and wiped his eyes with the sleeves of his tunic.

“I’m alright, sorry.”

“Hey, don’t apologize.”

Prompto let out a rough laugh. “It’s just. Ignis and I always wanted to visit here together.” He let out a sigh and tucked his hair behind his ears as he looked away.

“How about,” Noctis tentatively shook Prompto at the shoulder, “we walk around and see the sights tonight, stay up late eating bad food. And then you can tell Iggy all about it tomorrow? Bring him some leftovers for breakfast?”

The look Prompto gave him made him worried he had said something out of place, and he was about to apologize when Prompto bit his lower lip, and leaned forward. He let his head hit Noctis’ shoulder.

“That sounds great, Noct.”

He nodded and moved his arm to wrap around Prompto’s shoulders. He led him around the stalls, and together they tried every bit of new food they could afford. Prompto was a bundle of energy and excitement, and for a brief while Noctis could forget everything else going on — his kingdom falling, losing his dad, trying to save Prompto and Ignis….

Eventually Gladio found them as they sat at the fountain when everyone started to close up for the night — Noctis only then realized they had just walked away from the inn without letting him know.

He had prepared for an ass kicking as Gladio stormed over to them, but when his eyes flitted over to Prompto, who was happily eating some sort of chocolate dipped cheesecake, he paused.

“Hey, sorry—”

“You two have fun?” There wasn’t any anger in his voice, that Noctis could hear. He hoped Gladio saw the good mood Prompto was in.

“Gladio! Did you know?” Prompto waved the remnants of the cheesecake in front of him. “They put chocolate on cheesecake? My mind is blown!”

“Didn’t do that in Tenebrae?” Gladio smirked as he sat next to Prompto. Noctis was at first a little ruffled Gladio didn’t sit next to him, but the fondness in which Gladio looked at Prompto made him smile.

Gladio, who had at first been so against letting Ignis and Prompto come along, had really grown to respect them and trust them. It was nice to see.

Prompto and Gladio continued talking, while Noctis took in a breath and looked up at the sky.

* * *

The next morning was the same as always; following Prompto to Ignis, waiting for their moment. Greeting Ignis after he was decent.

Noctis reached for his saddle.

“Prompto is going to stay here for now.” Ignis put on his gloves.

Noctis and Prompto both made sounds of surprise. Prompto took two what probably would have been intimidating steps forward, to another person. To Noctis now all he could see was the way Prompto’s’ eyes would be narrowed and the pout on his face.

It seemed Ignis saw the same thing. He just laughed a little and patted Prompto on the beak. “We’ll be back soon love. I’ll fetch you for Luna. I think it’s just going to be a lot for her. And you.”

Noctis figured it would be a lot for Ignis too, but he was just trying to be strong. They walked out of the stable. Ignis turned and waved to Prompto, who sat on the ground with a huff.

Gladio waited outside when they stepped out of the stable. He grunted a greeting to Ignis before they started moving.

The night before they hadn’t really walked around much, so Noctis took in the sights as much as Ignis did as they walked. He was most taken by the carts of food, people selling fresh fruit and herbs and vegetables. He had learned Ignis enjoyed cooking, though he hadn't really gotten the chance to do so now, but over the course of their trip he had managed some simple meals over fires.

Noctis had thought they were pretty good, considering the meager ingredients.

At the castle gates, Ignis pulled at Noctis by the elbow. “What’s the plan?”

“Plan?” Noctis turned from Ignis back to the gates. “I mean, I walk in, announce myself, Luna will come see me.”

Gladio sighed. “Has that really been your plan this whole time?”

“What?” Noctis whipped around to him. “It's perfectly valid, she's expecting me.”

“You said you were speaking through secret messages.” Ignis released Noctis and crossed his arms.

“So?

“So what makes you think she’s told anyone else you’re coming?”

“Or that you’re alive,” Ignis pointed out.

Noctis shifted. He had been talking to Luna through Umbra, her messenger hawk, but he was hesitant to reveal that.

“Let me lead us in,” Ignis motioned with his chin. “I have no one looking for me, and if she hears my name she will let me in.”

Noctis didn’t like Ignis being the one to put himself out there, but Gladio clapped a hand on his shoulder before he could even argue.

“Sounds great, Ignis.”

Noctis looked up at Gladio with a scowl. He just squeezed Noctis by the shoulder. Ignis led the way forward until they reached the doors.

They approached where they had been told were Luna’s rooms, and the doors flew open. Gladio immediately had his hand on his sword and stepped in front of Noctis and Ignis.

Noctis hadn't seen Luna in at least a decade. But she had grown into a beautiful woman, pale blond hair braided up and framing her face, kind gentle blue eyes landing on each of them.

But when they landed on Ignis, one hand covered her heart and the other her mouth.

“Lady Lunafreya—” Ignis made as if to kneel, but Luna ran forward.

“Ignis,” She caught his arms at the elbows and kept him upright, then threw her arms around him in an embrace. Ignis seemed stunned for a moment before he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his forehead on her shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” Noctis heard Ignis whisper.

Noctis shared a look with Gladio.

“Come on,” Gladio stepped over and touched Ignis on the shoulder lightly, “let’s get in the room.”

The two nodded and let go of each other, and they walked inside. Luna shooed the guards away and locked the door. Her eyes landed on Noctis.

“It’s good to see you, too.” She hugged him, and Noctis sighed as he returned the embrace.

“Ya, likewise.”

“The other messengers have all said you were dead, seems Ardyn is at it again.”

Noctis nodded. Gladio stood behind them at the door, back straight. It made him laugh a little. “This is Gladio, my uh. My Shield.”

He could have said more, Luna certainly knew who Gladio was. But even with it just being them in the room he couldn’t gather up the voice to say more.

She gave him a wink and waved to Gladio. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for taking care of Noctis.”

It almost looked like Gladio blushed a little. “It’s nothing. “

She smiled bigger and her eyes crinkled up a little. Then she looked around the room, before taking Ignis by the arm and leading him to the couch.

“Ignis, where …”

Noctis went to the window and looked outside, but kept them in his periphery.

“He’s alive,” Ignis was clearly trying to stay put together but Noctis could hear the strain in his voice.

“Oh gods, thank goodness,” Luna sat back, “the moment I saw you without him, my heart broke.”

“He’s...we are both...” Ignis paused. He took her hands in his and looked at her.

“Ardyn has cursed us, and we don’t know how to end it. We hoped that by finding you we would not only find our family, but also help.”

Luna studied his face. “Bring him to me.”

“Can a chocobo enter the castle?”

“Gladio!” Noctis hissed.

“I don’t know why we are wasting time not just saying what’s going on.”

Ignis adjusted his glasses. “Gladio is right. Noctis, will you go get Prompto? I will explain to Luna while you do.”

He pushed off the window and at the door, tapped Gladio on the hip to signal he was indeed coming along. Luna and Ignis wouldn't need any protection in this room.

“Be right back.”

* * *

The guards certainly had some thoughts about trying to bring a chocobo through the doors and into the actual castle. But after they had gone to Luna’s chambers and confirmed, they walked the halls with Prompto in tow. Noctis could tell how he was trying to look around and see everything — he had talked once about how difficult it still was to adjust his vision to that of a bird. Noctis wondered if he preferred being in simple close surroundings so it wasn’t so overwhelming.

At Luna’s door, he knocked before entering. He led Prompto inside and as the door shut —

“Kwek!!” Prompto awkwardly lumbered forward.

“Oh, oh Prompto,” Luna’s voice choked up as she ran forward and circled her arms around his neck. “It is you, I can see it clearly,” she lost composure for a moment before pulling back. She cupped his beak in her hands and kissed the top of it. She looked in his eyes.

“I see you, Prompto. I see you.”

Noctis caught tears in his own eyes. He stepped away as Prompto gave a soft coo and settled onto the ground so he was more eye level with Luna. She pet him and looked over him.

“Give me a moment, and I will see what the gods say.” Luna moved away and went through a door on the other side of the room.

Prompto listened and didn’t move. Ignis rose from the couch and stood next to him. He carded his fingers softly through the feathers on the top of Prompto's head.

Noctis was about to suggest he and Gladio leave them alone when the door opened again.

“Come, please.” Luna stepped away and left the door open. Noctis waited for the others to go first. The door was barely big enough for Prompto to fit through. Gladio and Noctis went in after.

It was a shrine — and much bigger than he would have thought. Along the sides were small statues for the gods, and in the front was a statue of Shiva. Noctis knew she was who Luna’s connection was strongest with.

Noctis hung back a little — he wasn’t the most religious, even though as a prince he was of course expected to be. The god of his house was Bahamut, but the god always terrified him a little growing up. So as he got older he had pulled away.

Luna stood at the altar when they entered, her hands clasped together and head lowered. She turned and beckoned Ignis and Prompto up to her, then resumed her position as they stood just behind her. Ignis let a hand rest on Prompto’s neck. It made his heart ache to see.

Noctis and Gladio watched from the back of the room, pressed against the wall. Gladio was about the same in his feelings for religion. Noctis was thankful for that. It was quiet, aside from the barely there sound of the candles flickering all around them.

Luna stayed bowed. Incense burned all around them. It made his nose itch.

They stood here for long enough, he worried this would be a dead end, the gods wouldn’t offer up any help to them. He would have a few choice things to say, if that were the case.

Then Luna’s head snapped up with so much force, Ignis used his free hand to brace her back to keep her from falling into him.

“In a day when there is no night,” her voice rang out, “and a night when there is no day, the two shall be joined together in flesh to face the Usurper. Only in that moment can the curse be lifted.”

Noctis furrowed his brows at the words. A day with no night? What the hell did that even mean? How was such a thing possible?

Luna straightened herself upright and clapped her hands once more. Ignis bowed his head. Prompto did as well, and at another time it would have been comical to watch a giant bird behave so reverently.

They turned and walked out of the chapel. Noctis felt like it would be rude to demand an explanation in front of the gods. But once the door was shut, he spun around on Luna.

“The hell?”

“Noctis,” Ignis grabbed his arm, but Noctis pulled away...

“No come on, the gods are always so poetic, this is crazy. What is a day without night?”

“Noctis,” Ignis pressed again.

“No! This is bullshit! The gods just try to sound smart, like they are so much better than us. You guys don't deserve what's happened to you.” He paused. It was the first time he had really said that to them.

He stormed over to the window. Prompto followed, and sat beside him. He rested his chin on Noctis’s shin.

He took in a few breaths. Prompto looked up at him. “You don’t, you know,” Noctis whispered. He could hear the others speaking lowly on the other side of the room. “I hate how little we get to talk, but I feel like I know you. Even like this.”

Prompto gave a small squawk. Then looked out the window.

“I’ll get us some lunch,” Luna offered. Noctis realized they hadn't even gotten breakfast yet and his stomach rumbled to reply.

He stayed perched on the windowsill as the others moved around. Prompto didn’t move either, and Noctis appreciated the company.

Eventually food arrived, and he had forgotten how much he missed the food of a castle — they had been living for weeks off scraps and greasy food and wine and it was refreshing to see cakes, fresh bread, and bright fruits, and fish.

He hopped off the window and joined everyone at the small table. Prompto stayed at the window.

“Love, it’s alright,” At Ignis’s urging, Prompto hopped up and ran over and sat beside him, his feathers ruffled up a little show he was happy. It was strange, how Noctis had learned how to read the emotions of a chocobo and a coeurl.

“You can all stay here,” Luna spoke as they ate. Since Prompto sat between her and Ignis, she delighted in feeding him some grapes. “I’ve been staying here in Altissia since the attack on Tenebrae. It’s been lonely, staying here, but I suppose it was better to be safe. But we have several spare rooms and you won’t be disturbed. She cast a look at Ignis, and then also to Noctis who sputtered.

“You’re too kind, Lady Lunafreya,” Ignis gave her a smile

“Please, just Luna is fine. We aren't in court anymore.”

Ignis nodded, but Noctis already knew he wouldn't listen. Not immediately. He truly respected and loved Luna, and he appreciated that.

“Do you know where Ardyn is?” Noctis asked between bites.

“Our closest guess is he is in Angelgard because of the rumors that I was there. We had hoped it would do exactly that.”

“Ok so we go there and somehow keep the night away?” Noctis tried to hide the irritation in his voice.

“The meaning may not be so literal, or perhaps there is something we don’t know yet.” Ignis pondered. “But I do think we need to go to Angelgard and confront Ardyn no matter. He must be stopped, before he goes after another kingdom and hurts more people.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don’t be reckless. Stay here. Alright? If night falls and I’ve not returned, you run.”
> 
> Prompto shook his head wildly. Ignis made a shush sound and tried to comfort him. “One of us has to get away. Promise me you will run.”
> 
> Prompto looked down, then tapped his foot twice.
> 
> “Thank you, love.” He pressed his forehead to Prompto’s and then stepped away and started moving up the stairs. Luna let her fingers grazed Prompto’s back before following.
> 
> Noctis stepped up to Prompto. “I’ll protect him, I promise. Okay?”

Angelgard was an old land, rotted from the inside out. That anyone had believed Luna had been there surprised Noctis even more as they arrived. But it suited Ardyn.

Prompto pulled a carriage they had procured on the way, neck long and eyes darting around them. Ignis drove with a cloak around him to hide his face. Gladio, Noctis, and Luna were all inside. They only hoped no one would look in. The city wasn’t known for the pleasantries of its people, and the guards were mostly relaxed about violence.

It was strange, considering all Noctis had heard, Angelgard was one of the original places of the gods. But somehow it had fallen far from grace. There was no castle — just a temple and the village surrounding it.

They pulled through the gates without issue, and pulled down the first alley they could. Everyone climbed out, ensuring their cloaks were situated to hide their faces. Ardyn was on the lookout for Luna and Noctis — they couldn't blow their cover. He only hoped no one would think twice about a chocobo.

“Right,” Ignis pulled Prompto off the reins of the cart, “we will make our way slowly towards the temple. We should be in before the evening service and blend in with the crowd. Prompto will have to wait outside.”

Prompto made a small sound.

“I know love, but you won’t exactly keep our cover.”

Noctis patted Prompto on the back and he fluffed up a little.

Ignis gave a resigned sigh. “We need to get eyes on Ardyn. But we can’t act. Not yet. I need to talk to him, so remember the goal is to get him somewhere we can question him and get him to reveal how to lift this curse.”

Everyone nodded.

“Let’s go.”

They made their way through the dirty streets. Prompto stayed close by Ignis even though people scowled at the sight of a chocobo near their food.

So far, the guards had not paid them any mind though, which was much better than Noctis had thought would happen.

At the bottom of the steps to the shrine, Ignis paused and stroked Prompto along the neck.

“Don’t be reckless. Stay here. Alright? If night falls and I’ve not returned, you run.”

Prompto shook his head wildly. Ignis made a shush sound and tried to comfort him. “One of us has to get away. Promise me you will run.”

Prompto looked down, then tapped his foot twice.

“Thank you, love.” He pressed his forehead to Prompto’s and then stepped away and started moving up the stairs. Luna let her fingers grazed Prompto’s back before following.

Noctis stepped up to Prompto. “I’ll protect him, I promise. Okay?”

The bird tapped his foot twice emphatically and ruffled his feathers. Noctis waved, then turned away. He and Gladio walked up the stairs, their arms brushing with purpose. He cast one final look back to Prompto, watching them, clearly nervous as he fidgeted at the bottom of the stairs.

But they had to move forward. So Noctis and Gladio turned away, and together they entered the temple. It wasn’t like anything Noctis had been in — he was used to the chapels like what Luna had in her suites, small places for people to privately pray to the gods. But here, it was a huge room with columns leading up to the ceilings, and altars surrounded by candles and incense and offerings. It wasn’t quiet, either, full of the sounds of people muttering prayers or speaking to each other. Despite all of Noctis’s feelings about religion as of late, it still felt out of place for what he was accustomed to.

There were pockets of people, each in front of the different statues of the gods praying. Noctis scanned the room — he didn't see Ignis or Luna, which was good, it meant they were blended in. The plan had been to see where Ardyn would pop up, as he had been rumored to be in the temple every night looking for Luna.

Noctis and Gladio moved around slowly. Ardyn would have no reason to hide his appearance here, so it would be clear who he was. But there was no sign of him yet, so they would just have to wait. But it was afternoon, so their time was limited. If Ignis transformed into a coeurl in the middle of the temple, that would be another problem entirely. Not counting that Prompto would have to run.

It all had to work. The only thing they weren't sure of was the message of the gods.

Gladio gripped Noctis by the elbow hard and tugged him to kneel in front of the statue of Ramuh.

“He’s there,” Gladio hissed. Noctis tried not to be obvious to look. Ardyn stood in front of the Shiva statue in the corner opposite them.

But Ardyn wasn't looking at the statue and praying. He was focused on the smaller frame kneeling in front of it.

_Luna-_

Before Noctis could make a move, Ardyn snapped his fingers.

Instantly the whole room erupted in shouts as everyone else removed their cloaks to reveal they were Niflheim soldiers. Gladio and Noctis pulled out their swords immediately and charged the nearest ones who tried to grab them. Ignis fought as well, but Luna was already in Ardyn’s hold and doing her best to try to escape.

Too quickly, Noctis realized they were surrounded.

“My my, Ignis, delivering to me my most precious of possessions,” Ardyn’s voice echoed over their heads as the sounds of swords clashing reverberated around them.

“Gladio, Gladio,” Noctis spoke as they were pushed back to back. “There’s too many,”

“We fought just as many in the woods,” Gladio’s sword clashed with another. Noctis kept fighting as well, looking back to see Ardyn just standing in the corner holding Luna, like he didn't care about what was going on around him.

They took out a few more soldiers before trying to make their way over to Ignis. The three of them put their backs to each other and tried to hold off the soldiers. Noctis’s body ached from the travel and the fighting.

The room started to darken.

They all looked in the direction of the windows along the side of the temple, placed up high. It looked like the sun was getting blocked out by something moving in front of it. Panic swelled up in Noctis — they should have had more time, there was no way it was already nightfall.

“Noctis,” Ardyn’s voice broke him out of his confusion, “if you come with me willingly, I’ll spare your friends.”

Noctis tightened his grip on the sword.

“Noctis,” Ignis spoke low, “when night comes, I don't know how much I can help without risking hurting you all as well. And Prompto has specific instructions.”

“What are you saying?” The other soldiers had circled around them all now. He kept moving his stare from Luna to the sun as it disappeared.

“You and Gladio, as soon as I transform you grab Luna and run. I'll hold them off —”

“That’s a stupid plan!”

“It’s the only way we can try to get as many of us out of here as possible.”

The room grew darker, aside from the candles lighting the room.

“Noctis!”

“Ignis,” Gladio growled, “we won’t leave.”

“Are you quite done talking?”

Noctis clenched his teeth and gripped his sword. He wouldn't leave Ignis, or Luna. And he didn't believe Prompto would leave them. If he thought something had happened, he would be there in an instant. He knew it because Noctis would have done the same thing, no matter what would have happened to him.

“Well then,” another snap of fingers, the soldiers moved in again.

The three of them pushed back. Noctis took a slice to his arm. He heard Gladio grunt. They were tired and outnumbered as they tried to stay in formation and not be split up.

Then the sun disappeared completely. It didn’t set — it was just _gone_.

“Gladio! Move!” He ducked and they both moved out of formation to get out of the way of Ignis and his whiskers in his new form —

He struck down another soldier as he fled and chanced a look behind.

Ignis stood with a few bodies around him. As a human. They all looked out the window.

“What…”

“Ignis! It’s like I said! The prophecy!” Luna shouted and struggled in Ardyn’s grip. Noctis didn’t understand it, but she was right. Somehow there was night, in the middle of the day.

“An eclipse… Of course... But I told Prompto to run at nightfall!”

“Shit!” Noctis wondered if he could get to the door. He tried to run for it, but more soldiers still pushed him back. They wouldn't kill him, he realized. They wanted to keep him alive.

But Prompto had probably run, when they actually had the chance to break the curse. If they could somehow get to Prompto and together he and Ignis could go after Ardyn —

“Prompto!” Noctis yelled as loud as he could when soldiers grabbed him by the arms and twisted his sword out of his grip. He looked behind him — Gladio was on his knees with multiple swords at his throat. Ignis had been pushed onto the ground flat, soldiers digging their heels into his back.

_No no no no_

Ardyn pulled Luna along with him as he moved into the center of the room. “You poor souls, the lot of you. You just landed right where I needed you after all.”

Noctis was pushed to his knees. He made eye contact with Gladio, then Ignis, who both looked away.

The door flew open.

All heads turned to see who entered. A figure in a cloak stormed in.

Two crossbows were brandished, and shots quickly fired into the soldiers holding each of them, taking them out before any had a chance to react or run forward.

The hood fell back. The soft candles reflected bright golden hair.

“Prompto!” Noctis shouted as he grabbed his sword and scrambled to his feet.

Prompto didn’t look at him though, just focused both crossbows on Ardyn, who had Luna in front of him.

Ignis scrambled up as well, and he was sure it took everything for him to not go running to Prompto.

Ardyn’s grip tightened on Luna.

No one spoke, and Noctis wasn't sure what he would do — Ardyn was powerful, and surely couldn't be taken down by just pure force. But this was their one chance.

For one of the rare moments in his life, Noctis uttered a prayer to the gods to help his friends.

There was a flash of lightning, and then a figure appeared in front of Luna and Ardyn. It looked like the goddess Shiva, ice blue and surrounded by a fine mist.

Everything moved in slow motion as she froze Ardyn in place, and Luna ducked to the ground.

It took him a moment to catch on Prompto was screaming. Ignis lunged forward to plunge daggers into Ardyn’s back, just as Prompto shot two arrows into his chest.

_ In a day where there is no night, and a night when there is no day, the two shall be joined together in flesh to face the Usurper. Only in that moment can the curse be lifted. _

There was another flash of light and a blast that propelled everyone back — Noctis hit the wall and fell to the ground. He coughed and quickly tried to regain a sense of his surroundings.

When he opened his eyes, the room was quiet. Luna was on the ground — there was no sign of Shiva. Ardyn was lifeless beside Luna.

Prompto and Ignis were the only ones standing. They stared at each other.

Crossbows and daggers clattered to the floor at the same time. Prompto charged forward. He let out a loud choked cry before slamming into Ignis and wrapping his arms around him tight.

Noctis crawled over to where Gladio rested, back pressed against a pew. He sat beside him.

Gladio reached over and grabbed his hand. He squeezed tight.

Ignis and Prompto kissed each other deeply as sunlight broke through the windows of the temple once more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At recalling the moment, he reached over and took Ignis’s hand in his and squeezed. There were moments sometimes, when he was still worried this was all a dream, that he would wake up yellow and feathered and unable to speak to the love of his life.
> 
> But they had won, somehow. Despite it all. And that was why —
> 
> The music changed to something slow. Prompto grinned and said a quiet thank you to the gods. “Ignis,” he pulled at his hand, “dance with me?”

“Iggyyyy where are my good pants!” Prompto hopped out into the main part of the bedroom and looked around. He had already scoured their cedar chest and the armoire.

“Did you throw your blanket on the bed, love?” Ignis stepped out from the alcove dressed impeccably in his best outfit.

Prompto squinted at him, then spun around and lifted the blanket. He dropped it with a groan. Ignis was as always correct somehow even though he hadn't even been in the room when Prompto had started getting ready.

“At least I didn't have to worry about pants as a chocobo,” Prompto whined.

Ignis rolled his eyes and leaned over to kiss him on the top of his head.

“You were cute, though.”

“Hey!”

“Come now love, the celebration starts soon. We can't be late.”

He left the room, and Prompto managed to dress quickly with his pants found. They really needed to be there on time, considering they were among the guests of honor.

It was exciting to be back home after over two years of wandering the lands and being unsure they would ever return. When they had first stepped foot back onto the castle grounds, it had brought with it mixed feelings —- everything was grown over, left as it was the day of the attack, but it also felt good to be home.

But Noctis and Gladio and Luna, and Ignis, they had all worked tirelessly to get Tenebrae back to its glory days. Eventually the people who had fled returned once word spread that the princess — no, Queen — had returned, and knowing that Noctis, now King of Lucis as well, was helping, spurred the people on.

Dressed in his finest, Prompto then hopped over to his boots and pulled out a small box — he tucked it safely in his small side pouch and got his boots on.

“Prompto?” Ignis called out from the hallway.

“Coming!”

* * *

The gardens were done up in a way Prompto had never seen before — candles everywhere lit up the whole place even with the night sky, and flowers everywhere brought a soft aroma relaxing to Prompto.

Luna didn’t have a throne in the garden like her ancestors might have. She sat at the table with the rest of them — Noctis and Gladio on one side, Ignis and Prompto on the other. The festivities were loud, the wine flowed, and Prompto found himself almost as happy as when he had gotten to kiss Ignis for the first time in two years. And see him. And touch him.

At recalling the moment, he reached over and took Ignis’s hand in his and squeezed. There were moments sometimes, when he was still worried this was all a dream, that he would wake up yellow and feathered and unable to speak to the love of his life.

But they had won, somehow. Despite it all. And that was why —

The music changed to something slow. Prompto grinned and said a quiet thank you to the gods. “Ignis,” he pulled at his hand, “dance with me?”

Ignis listened to the song, then smiled. “Of course, love.”

They both rose and walked out to where others were now taking part in a traditional slow dance, arm’s length apart.

Ignis made as if to mimic their movements, but Prompto interrupted him by wrapping his arms around his neck and pressing close. Ignis stumbled a little, but then placed his hands on Prompto’s waist.

“Are you alright?” He whispered against Prompto’s temple.

He nodded. “Just. Happy. And also can’t believe, sometimes, that we’re here. It seemed it would be impossible, at a point.”

Ignis didn't speak, just pressed his lips Prompto’s temple harder, and his hands smoothed up and down his back.

“You kept me going, you know.” Ignis said softly, “if it weren’t for you, I would have given up quickly. But you were always trying to keep us hoping.”

Prompto pressed his forehead to Ignis’s shoulder. “It’s because you showed me there was something worth living for.”

He could feel Ignis take a deep breath, and his own heart raced. Prompto pulled away just enough to still hold onto Ignis’s hands. He stared into his eyes, and then started to get down on one knee.

Just as Ignis did the same.

“Iggy—?”

He just smiled and kissed each of Prompto’s hands. “Great minds think alike, so they say.”

Tears spilled over his cheeks as he reached into his bag. Ignis did the same, and they both pulled out small boxes. They each lifted theirs open.

Prompto let out a small gasp. The ring from Ignis was silver, with a wood grain effect with the colors of gold and a dark silver swirling around it — and nestled in the center was the small engraving of a quarter moon.

Prompto looked down to the ring he held for Ignis — it was darker in color, with swirls of gold, and a small sun engraved on it.

He wanted to just sit and cry with happiness.

“It’s perfect,” They met each other's stare again. He finally caught on that while the music kept going, no one was dancing, just watching them, and he didn’t much care.

Ignis held up the ring, and Prompto did the same. Together, they slid the rings on each other's fingers, and Prompto let out another happy sob as Ignis pulled him in for a deep kiss. Distantly, he could hear Noctis cheering, and then everyone else joined him in clapping. They both smiled into the kiss.

Prompto never thought he would get his happily ever after.

But he did.

Oh, he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for sticking through and reading this to the end!! I do hope you enjoyed this story. It was really fun for me to write. 
> 
> If you enjoyed this promnis, I have another completed piece - [I Can Take Anything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090114/chapters/40189358), a modern day strangers to lovers romantic comedy piece. ^^
> 
> You can also find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/crazyloststar), come say hi! :D


End file.
